a Bento for you, Otou-san
by tatuya
Summary: Okumura Rin hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada sang Ayah, meski hanya dengan sekotak bento. RnR?


**A/N** : Hiyaaaa, minna-san! sebelumnya salam kenal ya. aku tau kalau situs ini sekarang sudah sedikit visitornya, dikarenakan internet positif ;_; *gelindingan* jadi susah buat cari asupan, terutama untuk aku yang fujo ini *malah curhat* jadi aku memutuskan untuk move on(?) dikarenakan beberapa (baca:banyak) alasan lol. mungkin salah satu dari kalian yang membaca fikku ini tau penname **Harukichi Aizawa**? atau **aodaichan**?

well. mereka berdua dimiliki oleh orang yang sama, yaitu aku sendiri.

aku punya beberapa alasan yang rumit karena menghilang dari kedua akun itu. dan juga, jika kalian menyadari kenapa banyak fanfikku yang hilang secara tiba-tiba, atau discontinued, itu semua karena emailku mati, dan juga aku kurang percaya diri dengan fanfikku (yang sudah susah payah aku buat) karena aku gak mau PHP-in readers lagi karena sering ngaret update(?) aku sibuk sih :'))) /gatanya

jadi disinilah aku, di akun yang ketiga (dan kuharap akan jadi akun terakhirku). dengan fik ini sebagai fik pertamaku (lagi), aku berharap aku bisa menuangkan imajinasiku lewat karya tulisan walaupun masih 'meminjam' tokoh dari anime/manga lain dan tidak untuk dikomersilkan :) udah ah aku kebanyakan curcol hahaha.

semoga suka dengan fanfikku ya, minna-san.

at least, Happy Reading!

.

**a Bento for you, Otou-san**

**Blue Exorcist (c) Katou Kazue**

**Warning!** beberapa typo(s) tak kasat mata(?) bertebaran dimana-mana, sedikit OOC, bahasa tidak beraturan, dan mungkin alur agak cepat.

.

Sore itu, angin berhembus dengan lembut, membuat suraian biru laut Okumura Rin menari-nari mengikuti arah mata angin. Menarik napas, pemuda itu dapat merasakan aroma khas bunga Sakura menyapa indera penciumannya, yang tumbuh di sekitar taman bermain yang letaknya tak jauh dari Biara tempat Rin tinggal.

Taman bermain merupakan salah satu tempat favorit Rin sejak kecil. Jika ia sedang bosan, kesal, atau bahkan sedih, ia tak akan ragu untuk datang ke sini, menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di atas ayunan, menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Setidaknya tekanan di dalam batin Rin akan segera lenyap termakan angin sejuk di sore hari.

Tentu saja kedatangan Rin kemari bukan tanpa suatu alasan. Ia sedang bersedih hati, kotak _bento_ berbahan melamin yang ia pinjam dari Shiemi tampak usang diselimuti debu, di atas tutupnya juga terukir sedikit goresan yang mengurangi kesan cantik pada kotak _bento _bermotif _strawberry_ milik Moriyama Shiemi, salah satu teman wanita Rin di _Sei-Juu Ji Academy_.

_Flashback._

_Rin sedang berjalan menuju Biara, tempatnya tinggal. Dengan bantuan dari Ukobach, Rin akhirnya berhasil membuat bento spesial yang akan ia persembahkan untuk Fujimoto Shiro, sang Ayah yang selama ini sudah merawatnya sejak ia dan Yukio kecil._

_Saat hendak menyebrangi jalan, iris shappirenya tak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis kecil berwajah oriental―yang tampak familiar di mata Rin―tengah berlari mengejar syal berwarna merah bata. Mengernyitkan dahi, pemuda itu tersentak ketika menyadari iblis berekor yang rupanya pelaku penarik syal merah bata milik gadis kecil itu, Sakamoto Yui namanya._

"_Awas!" Rin mempercepat langkah kakinya, mendekap gadis kecil yang hampir tertabrak kendaraan umum, hingga menyebabkan mereka berdua jatuh terguling di trotoar jalan raya._

"_Ittai.." Rin meringis ketika merasakan permukaan aspal jalan yang keras menyapa kulit seputih susunya. "Etto, daijobu ka, Yui?" tanya Rin._

_Yui mengangguk pelan, "Arigato, Rin-nii.." ucapnya setengah berbisik. Rin bisa mendengar dengan jelas, suara bergetar Yui. Ia sedang ketakutan._

"_Yui!" suara berat seakan mengintrupsi mereka. Rin dan Yui menorehkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara secara bersamaan, mendapati sosok Ayah Yui yang menatapnya khawatir._

"_Yui, kau baik-baik saja, nak?" tanya sang Ayah memastikan. Yui menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, membuat sang Ayah bernapas lega. "Syukurlah. Terimakasih Tuhan. Terimakasih, nak, kau sudah menyelamatkan Yui. Aku berhu―Tunggu, bukankah kau putra Fujimoto-san, Okumura Rin?" tanya pria bersurai coklat memastikan._

_Rin mengangguk. "Y-Ya. kebetulan aku lewat sini, dan melihat putri anda berlari mengejar syal. Yang tadi hampir saja."_

"_Aku tahu," Ayah Yui memijit pelipisnya, "Ternyata benar, apa katamu, nak. Iblis itu benar-benar ada, selalu mengganggu Yui." tutur Ayah Yui._

_Setelah lama berbincang-bincang, obrolan pun berakhir dengan alasan Ayah Yui yang ingin memeriksakan Yui ke klinik terdekat. Rin mengangguk paham, ia juga punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada itu._

_Nasib bentonya bagaimana._

_End of Flashback._

Rin membuka tutup bentonya dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia berharap agar isi dari _bento_ yang ia buat bersama Ukobach tidak rusak sedikit pun.

Rupanya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. _Onigiri_ berbentuk wajah buatan Rin hancur. Lapisan _nori_ yang menyerupai rambut dan kumis lepas begitu saja, isi berupa abon daging sapi di dalamnya berhamburan.

Untungnya _yakisoba_, _tempura_, dan _chicken teriyaki_-nya tidak berantakan. Tapi tetap saja, _bento_nya jadi terlihat tidak cantik lagi. Jika Shima, Konekomaru―terutama Gon menyaksikan ini, mereka pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bento Rin yang hancur.

Ah, padahal ini adalah hari Ayah, hari dimana anak-anak menyatakan rasa terima kasihnya kepada para Ayah. Padahal ini adalah kesempatan Rin untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Shiro.

Sayang, rencananya gagal.

Rin menghela napas panjang, ia merasa tak enak hati untuk pulang ke rumah, apalagi pulang dengan tangan hampa.

"Si _baka-megane_ itu, kira-kira apa hadiah yang akan ia berikan untuk si kakek tua sialan?" gumam Rin penasaran.

"Rin?"

Merasa familiar dengan pemilik suara lembut yang menyapa telinga runcing Rin, ia menorehkan pandangannya ke belakang.

"Kakek tua sialan!" pekik Rin kaget. "K-Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Shiro mendengus sebal, "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan kakek tua sialan, _Aho_." Shiro mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sembari melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau tahu, insting seorang Ayah itu kuat, hehe." ia tersenyum lebar.

Kali ini giliran Rin yang mendengus, walau rona di pipinya tak bisa ditutupi.

Shiro menyamankan dirinya di atas ayunan yang berada di sebelah Rin. Iris _ruby_ miliknya yang tertutupi lensa kacamata menyapu seluruh penjuru taman bermain, ia menghela napas panjang. "Sudah lama sekali, ya."

Rin menautkan sebelah alisnya ke atas, bingung dengan maksud ucapan sang _exorcist_.

"Tempat ini tak berubah sama sekali, aku jadi rindu masa kecil kalian. Dulu kau sering sekali memanggilku '_Otou-san, Otou-san!_' ah, imut sekali~" Shiro memberi gestur ringan seolah-olah ia adalah Rin di masa kecil.

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah, "I-Itu kan dulu!"

"Aku rindu masa kecil kalian."

"Aku benci masa kecilku." Rin mengingat-ngingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Shiro menitipkannya di tempat penitipan anak, saat semua teman-temannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Anak Iblis", saat ia dibutakan oleh emosi yang menyebabkan satu pukulan mentah mendarat di wajah anak-anak yang mengganggunya, saat ia dijauhi karena sikapnya yang dianggap brutal itu.

"Hei, kakek tua sialan."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tak menyesal mengadopsi anak brengsek sepertiku? Maksudku, aku dan Yukio 'kan berbeda sekali," Rin menunduk, mencengkeram rantai ayunan sehingga menyebabkan buku-bukunya memutih. "Aku hanya pembuat onar, selalu mengecewakanmu."

Shiro menatap ke arah lapangan, tempat anak-anak biasa bermain sepak bola, "Aku sudah berjanji pada Yuri, akan membuat kalian menjadi anak-anak yang membanggakan, dan kupikir aku sudah berhasil."

"Nyatanya tidak. Aku belum bisa membuatmu bangga."

"Hari ini Yui dan Ayahnya datang ke Biara. Kau sudah tahu kejadiannya, 'kan?"

Rin mengangguk. "Apa kau memberinya sesuatu?"

"Aku sudah memberikannya penangkal daun semanggi. Pantas saja iblis itu datang lagi, kata Ayahnya, Yui menghilangkannya di jalan. Ayah Yui sudah banyak bercerita tentang kejadian hari ini. Ia benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih."

Kepala Biarawan itu menepuk puncak kepala Rin. Tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Melakukan kebaikan demi orang lain, kau sudah membuatku bangga, Rin. Bukan hanya Yuri, tapi aku, sebagai Ayahmu, juga sangat bangga padamu."

Wajah Rin memanas, "A-Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, itu hanya kebetulan."

"Oh?" Shiro menyentil dahi Rin, Rin mengaduh. "Siapa yang memberimu kotak _bento_ seimut ini, Rin? Pacarmu?"

_Sesaat ia ingat akan sesuatu. Bento untuk Shiro._

"T-Tentu saja bukan! Sebenarnya itu bento buatanku dan Ukobach."

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Pantas saja kau menghilang seharian ini." Shiro membuka tutup _bento_ tanpa izin, membuat Rin gelagapan.

Rin menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan canggung. "Yeah, berhubung sekarang adalah hari Ayah, aku berpikir untuk membuatkanmu _bento_, karena hanya itu yang bisa kuperbuat."

Shiro terkekeh, "Jadi kau membuatkannya khusus untukku?"

Rin mengangguk polos. "T-Tapi itu sudah tak layak dimakan! Sudah han―"

"Rin,"

"A-Apa?"

"Terimakasih."

Rin terdiam mendengar ucapan Shiro. Satu menit kemudian, Rin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Etto, sama-sama, Ayah."

Shiro terdiam, Rin malu-malu.

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama tertawa di bawah pohon sakura, menghabiskan sore yang indah dengan topic yang bermacam-macam―hanya berdua.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara mendekatkan diri kepada sang Ayah―orang yang sangat berharga dan sangat Rin cintai di dunia ini.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : bagaimana fanfiknya? aneh ya? hehehe aku masih kaku semenjak hiatus nulis u.u tapi sekarang aku jadi niat buat nulis lagi semenjak salah satu temanku nunjukkin debut pertamanya nulis di salah satu situs ternama. jujur, saat itu aku senang sekali, karena dia mempercayai aku buat membaca dan memberikan komentar di karyanya. saat itulah aku jadi berpikir, _temanku saja bisa, kenapa aku tidak?_ well, sekarang aku sedang berusaha menyisihkan sedikit waktu luangku untuk menulis. sampai bertemu lagi di fanfik berikutnya :)

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

tatuya


End file.
